<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Changes by AllyThePotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657866">Those Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato'>AllyThePotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Takes a Village Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Puberty, blaine is a big ass baby, klaine baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine finds a box of pads in Bella's bathroom. It doesn't go over smoothly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Takes a Village Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt was sitting down on the couch, reading, when Blaine came and sat next to him, his face practically frozen. Kurt looked over at his husband questioningly. “What’s the matter with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s happened,” was all Blaine said—his face still hadn’t moved. Kurt wasn’t sure if he’d even blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happened? Are you okay?” Kurt sat his book down on the coffee table in front of them. Blaine didn’t respond. “Blaine?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It</em>, Kurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is <em>it?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t say it <em>out loud.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Kurt was getting frustrated now. He poked Blaine in the side, hard. Blaine didn’t flinch. He rolled his eyes and stood up, looking around. Blaine had come from the back hall, where Bella’s bedroom and bathroom were. Bella was out with Rachel and Jesse’s daughter, Alexis, so Kurt pushed into her bedroom without knocking. He looked around for anything suspicious, but didn’t find anything out of place. He opened the door to her bathroom and looked around, but saw nothing. Shrugging, he turned around to leave when something caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he said. “<em>Oh.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>He picked up the box and turned it over in his hand, not sure why he had picked it up in the first place. He carried the box back into the living room and sat it on the table next to his book.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s happened,” Blaine said in a whisper. Kurt snorted. Blaine turned slowly to face Kurt. “How can you laugh?”</p><p> </p><p>“How long did you think it was going to be, Blaine? She’s thirteen. She’s kind of a <em>late</em> bloomer, honestly,” Kurt reasoned. Blaine shook his head. “Blaine, she has to grow up.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine’s eyes landed on the box of pads sitting on the table. “She didn’t tell us,” he said quietly. “This big thing happened, and she didn’t even tell us.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine shook his head and stood up. “I’m…I’m gonna go for a walk.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurt could only watch as Blaine grabbed a coat and left. He sighed deep in his throat after the door had closed, eyeing the box sitting on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine was right. She <em>hadn’t</em> told them. And his friends—the people who he trusted with her, hadn’t thought to tell them either. He picked up his phone.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>To: Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We need to talk. Now.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Once Blaine got back and all of the women of their so called ‘Village’ were rounded up, Kurt began talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone tell me what the hell is going on here,” he started. “Because I thought Bella was our kid. Our <em>daughter</em>. Why didn’t anyone tell us?”</p><p> </p><p>Santana looked at Kurt like he’d grown a second head. “What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine pointed at the box of pads on the table. Santana’s eyes widened. “She got her period?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about damn time,” Mercedes said, earning a glare from Blaine. She shrugged. “What? I got mine when I was ten.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got mine when I was eleven,” Tina chimed in. Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“This is <em>not</em> the point!” He picks up the box. “Who knew?”</p><p> </p><p>All the women shook their heads. “We didn’t know, Kurt,” Brittany said. “She didn’t tell any of us either. I didn’t even figure it out with my super math brain.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine ran a hand through his hair. “So she didn’t tell any of us?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone grew quiet at that.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>When Bella got home Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch. The box was gone, put back where it belonged. Bella kissed both of them in greeting. “Hey Papa. Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them responded. She looked at them questioningly. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine looked at her for a long time before speaking. “When were you going to tell us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what, Daddy?” She sat down between them.</p><p> </p><p>“I found a box of pads in your bathroom,” Blaine said. “You got your period, and you didn’t tell us. Or anyone else. Why’d you keep it from us?” Kurt glanced over at her, waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think it was a big deal,” Bella said. “I got it at school. One of my friends told me what to do, and then we went to the store on the way home,” she explained. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Bella,” Kurt said. “We just wish you would have told us. It <em>is </em>a big deal. You’re growing up, pretty soon you’ll be moving out—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that,” Blaine pleaded. Kurt chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“We love you so much, we don’t want to miss out on the important things in your life,” Kurt continued. “Next time something big happens, please tell us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she said. She wrapped her arms around them both. “I love you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“We love you, too,” Blaine said. “Now that you can get pregnant, no more closed doors.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Daddy!”</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>